24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Carroll
Kevin Carroll was a former Drug Enforcement Administration agent who worked for Ira Gaines in Day 1. Background Information * Age (at death): 43 Personal * Wife: Cynthia Jean Carroll (divorced) * Son: Kevin Carroll, Jr. * Son: Brian Carroll Education * Bachelor of Science, Law and Criminal Enforcement - University of South Miami Military * US Army First Infantry Division - Staff Sergeant Experience * Drug Enforcement Administration, Division of the County of Los Angeles - Special Agent (1998) * Drug Enforcement Administration, Dade County Drug Enforcement Task Force - Federal Liaison (1996) * Drug Enforcement Administration, Miami/Dade County Division - Agent (1993) Criminal Activities * Suspected of shaking down drug gangs in South Central Los Angeles * Implicated in 1999 shooting death of LeRoy James Tyson, street name "Chico." Never charged. Before Day 1 While working as a DEA agent in Florida, he had one troublesome witness eliminated within twelve hours of receiving the notice. Two years prior to Day 1, he had federal narcotics charges against Dan Mounts, Greg Penticoff and Eli Stram dropped. Day 1 After Kim Bauer went missing early in the morning, Teri Bauer received a phone call at about 12:38 from Kevin Carroll, posing as Alan York. He said that he had found the phone number in Janet York's plans. After Teri found out that their daughters are at Paladio Furniture, he and Teri went together to find them. They entered the store and discovered that their daughters had left. Teri received a call from Kim saying that she and Janet are in trouble in North Hollywood but the conversation got cut off. Teri and "Alan" decided to drive off to save them. Kevin got pulled over by a police officer on Fifth Street Bridge after reckless driving. Kevin confronted the officer, who handcuffed him until he received notice that they had in fact placed a 911 call earlier. When they arrived at the location, a lady walking the streets told them that a girl was taken in an ambulance, most likely to St. Mark's Hospital. The two drove off to see whose daughter was in trouble. Kevin arrived at the hospital to verify the girl's identity. It turned out to be Janet. Jack Bauer arrived shortly thereafter with the intent of interrogating Janet about Kim's whereabouts. After she survived surgery, Kevin asked the doctor for a moment alone with her. To prevent her from talking, he killed Janet by asphyxiation. He then left the hospital with Teri. As they were driving along Mulholland, Teri received a call from Nina Myers. She had Kevin pull over, feigning carsickness. Kevin checked his phone, which had a message from Ira Gaines saying that Teri knows that Kevin was not Alan York. Kevin got out to chase Teri and gets promptly knocked unconscious with a rock, but not before tossing the car keys into some bushes. Teri tied Kevin to a tree with some jumper cables. Teri unknowingly called the mole Jamey Farrell, who sent over two men (one of them Charles McLemore) to free Kevin and take Teri to Ira Gaines's compound. Kevin was not seen again until he was sent to meet Ted Cofell in a parking garage. Jack Bauer captured him and recognized him from their morning meeting at Saint Mark's. He took Kevin hostage and forced Kevin to drive him to his family. Once Jack was inside Gaines's compound, he locked Kevin in the car, where Neill later found him. After Jack led his family to safety, Kevin was the only named terrorist to escape death in the compund. He escaped and phoned Andre Drazen, offering his services. He gets denied and then a nearby shack exploded, sending him to the ground. He was killed by Alexis Drazen at 1:36:40 PM. Memorable Quotes * Kevin Caroll:'''Sorry I'm late, I... * '''Jack Bauer: Hello, Alan. Or is it Kevin? (Carroll shoots at Jack; the shots hit the limo's bulletproof window) * Jack Bauer: Where's my wife? * Kevin Carroll: I have a high tolerance for pain. * Andre Drazen: As you Americans often say, plan B is already in effect. * Kevin Carroll: What does that mean? * Kevin Carroll: (his last lines, to Alexis Drazen) Go to hell. Background information and notes * The actor who plays the character of Kevin Carroll, Richard Burgi, was originally cast as Jack Bauer - before Kiefer Sutherland was offered the role as a last-ditch effort to get a well-known actor to lead the show. He was then given the role of the villain. Appearances Day 1 Carroll, Kevin Carroll, Kevin Carroll, Kevin Carroll, Kevin